


Will You Come Back To Me?

by Kajune



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, One Shot, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoya spends his days wondering if he'll ever see his lover again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Come Back To Me?

It's January 23rd, coming close to February, yet I can't seem to feel like I'm moving forward at all. The days pass with little meaning, I enjoy very few activities. My eyes wander constantly. The library is but I place I go to hide.

There's people around me, chatting, laughing and studying. It's half the things I wouldn't normally do, yet each day, I feel envy towards them.

Even without a smile to adorn my features, I do know joy. You showed it to me, so miraculously. I wish you could do it again.

I still see you, from time to time, sitting at a desk a few feet from me in the library, or walking along a path just ten steps away. Sometimes you're on the bus I take to reach campus, sometimes you're in my house, humming like you always do.

Your ring is still on my finger, a shiny, silver thing with no inscription. I look at it more than I do my books, and eventually, my professors will notice something is wrong. So far, for these past two months, I've manage to act normal, pretend to work hard and get good scores.

In reality, my degree means nothing to me anymore.

"I miss you."

I say out loud.

"Where are you?"

I ask.

Last time I saw you, I touched you, you had a cold, and promised to walk back into my life after going out to buy some things. I assumed they were presents, since Christmas was near. I stood by my front door, and watched you go, disappear into the thick fog.

Never to be seen again.

I wonder if you left me, but I like to doubt it. I like to think our love meant something.

"Will you return to me someday?"

I feel eyes boring into my sides and back, worry etched on the faces of those who recognize my mumbling.

I couldn't care less.

When tears begin to fall, I put away the book. I stand and rise and take my backpack with me, ignoring the small chants of "we're sorry" and "don't be sad". I make it to my next class, ahead of everyone else. It's empty, save for your smile.

The sun's light is shining through the windows, bright and golden rays, making you appear dark, almost like a shadow.

I try to smile your way, return that loving look.

"Mukuro."

Before I know it, you are gone.

Why did you leave me?

"Kyoya."

Class began ten minutes later, and it's about to end soon. Standing over my desk, looking at me with a single purple eye is Chrome, Mukuro's younger sister. She seems sad, but don't we all do?

I look at her, and this seems to make her nervous. She instead places an envelop on my desk. It looks old and torn and a little soaked. There are scribbles on the text, and I recognize it as the ink from my own pen.

"You can't...keep pretending, like he didn't say goodbye."

Mukuro was sick that day, maybe more than I thought. Winter was violent last year, and maybe too much for Mukuro's rapidly frail health. He stopped making promises when November came, and only told me how much he loved me.

As I decide to look at the letter inside, I am reminded that maybe, on the last day we met, you did not promise a gift.

You promised to come back some day,

In another life.

I barely get a glimpse of the top sentence, addressed to me in Mukuro's unique handwriting. I toss the envelop at Chrome's face and storm off, leaving behind my desk. The teacher and student freeze and watch me.

And again, I'm assaulted by the words, "we're sorry" and "don't be sad".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just warming myself up for the return to this fandom. I'll be updating old stuff from now on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, love you~


End file.
